Stormy Sommer
by Onono Mus
Summary: A classic boy likes girl story...with a twist
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My name is Blake Storm. I'm a 15-year old love bird. This is the story of our love. I was under the radar to mostly everybody, including Sommer Hansen, my huge crush that was way out of my league. It all started one day in math class when I was daydreaming about my and Sommer's first date. We were on a picnic in a perfectly green, beautiful grassy meadow. She laughed at every single one of my jokes, flashing her beautiful white teeth each time. I sat there, listening to Mrs. Makinley drone on and on about some algebra that I would have to figure out later. I stared at Sommer the entire time. She usually ignored me and stared at the chalkboard, but however, she actually _looked at me_. I smiled and waved, but no response. I was wondering what that was all about when something fell hard on my desk. "Mr. Storm!" exclaimed Mrs. Makinley. "Would you like to solve the problem on the board?" she inquired. I squinted to see her scrawl on the board which read 5(x+7)=8x+5. "Umm…ugh…well…" I sat there stuttering like an idiot. Sommer slowly raised her hand. "Mrs. Hansen? Would you like to give it a shot?" Sommer replied, "Yes ma'am. X=10." "Very good, Mrs. Hansen." The bell rang, and everyone packed up, eager to get home. I thought to myself, "Beautiful and smart?" That very moment, I made one of the best decisions of my life. I chose to make my move on Sommer Hansen.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I was chilling out in my room after I finished my homework when my cell phone rang. It was my best friend, Adam. I answered the phone and we started talking about the science field trip. We were going off to the mountains to learn about high-altitude life. "Hey man, don't bother saving me a seat on the bus tomorrow." I told Adam. "Why not?" he responded. I asked him, "Well, you know Sommer Hansen?" "No duh! What, you gonna make a move on her?" he asked, humorously. I sat there in silence. "No, you ARE NOT asking her out, are you?" "Well, why not?" I asked. "You know what man, go for it." said Adam. "You really think I have a shot?" "Of course, man! You got it in the bag." "Thanks." My mom called, "Blake, time for dinner!" "Got to go Adam." "Good luck tomorrow, man." The next day, I was getting on the bus with the driver chatting on the phone. I asked him, "Do you know what you're doing?" referring to bus driving. "It's just like driving a car, right?" he responded. I scanned his face for a sign of humor, but I couldn't find any. I walked down the aisle, trying to locate Sommer. I spotted her and came up to where she was sitting and asked, "Is this seat taken?" She shook her head and I sat down. We sat there in silence for quite a while as I tried to find out the right time to ask her. We just reached the mountains when I decided to tell her. Mountains are romantic, right? "Hey Sommer?" She turned around and looked at me. I almost froze up staring into her big, brown eyes. "I've been waiting for the right time to ask you this question." She nodded and I thought, "Well here goes nothing." "Sommer, would you like to…" That's when it happened. The bus shot off the road as we dropped from the mountain.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The bus tumbled and flipped countless times. I was thrown into the air, banged my head on the bus's ceiling, and went unconscious. When I woke up, the bus was laying on its side. I don't know how long I was knocked out, but I was checking everyone on the bus to make sure they were okay. There were minor injuries but no deaths. Adam was using his phone to contact the authorities. That's when I realized Sommer was missing. "Where's Sommer?" I exclaimed. Everyone started looking around the bus, but she was nowhere to be found. During my search, I discovered a broken window. I slipped out and discovered that we were in a forest. My heart sank as I knew that Sommer could be anywhere throughout the entire area. I started my search, but I didn't get far before I saw Sommer's limp body on the ground. It pitied me to see such a beautiful girl lifeless like that. I picked her up and noticed a gash in her head. I ran with her in my arms, back towards the bus. I was noticed instantly carrying Sommer into the bus. Gary, a stuck-up popular kid said, "Is she okay? Maybe I need to give her… mouth to mouth." A couple of his friends snickered and he grinned. "Guys, this is no laughing matter!" I exclaimed. "Quick, somebody grab me the first-aid kit. A smaller girl handed me the kit and I went to work. I securely bandaged her head with the gauze. "Hey, Blake." Adam told me. "Yeah?" "The cops said they should be here soon." "Thanks Adam," I replied. "Well everybody, all we can do now is wait."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I got up the next morning and turned on the news. The reporter announced, "Yesterday, a field trip to the local mountain range went terribly wrong. A bus veered off of the road at an altitude of 3,500 feet and crashed in the surrounding forest area. Everybody was fine, but then, brave hero Blake Storm realized that a Sommer Hansen was missing. He then rushed into the forest and medically treated her. Sommer was then transported to a nearby hospital where she was further treated. If Storm hadn't treated her, she could have possibly died." The last sentence made me shiver. I finished my breakfast and walked to school. That day, many people recognized me. I got cheers and pats on the back. After the long, torturous day I decided to visit Sommer in the hospital. I entered her room and she turned toward me. "Hey Sommer, how you doing?" I asked. "Much better. My doctor told me I should be back in school by tomorrow," she replied. Well that's good," I said. "So, you saved me. Well, that makes you my hero." My face got red hot right then. "Oh, well I just came in to check up on you." I started to leave when I heard her call, "Blake?" I walked over to her bed and sat down next to her. "What was it you were going to ask me? Before, the bus crashed you were gonna ask me something." I then remembered what I was about to ask her. "Oh, it was nothing." She grabbed my collar and pulled me towards her until our noses were almost touching. "Tell me," she whispered to me. We both started to lean in, and our lips were centimeters away. Then my phone went off. It was a text from my mom telling me to come home. "Ugh. It's my mom. See you tomorrow Sommer." She looked disappointed as I walked out the door. After I was done with my homework, I had some lyrics to look up.

_**What song should Blake sing? The best part is… you get to decide! Leave what song you think Blake should sing to Sommer. I have three songs for you guys to pick from. They are… "Stereo Hearts" by Gym Class Heroes feat. Adam Levine, "Smile" by Uncle Kracker, or "I'm Yours" by Jason Mraz. Once I have 10 reviews with song picks, I will then release Chapter 5 with the song you guys picked. Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
